Pin retainers are generally used to hold a pin in an assembled position. One typical example is U.S Pat. No. 3,959,901 which issued Jun. 1, 1976 to Gene R. Klett. This arrangement teaches a ground engaging tooth which is mounted on an adapter nose and secured in the assembled position by a pin. The pin is held in its assembled position by a pin retainer.
In many applications, the pin retainer noted above is not sufficient to hold the pin in position. Another arrangement to hold a pin in the assembled position is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,989 which issued Dec. 21, 1976 to V. A. Stepe. In this arrangement, the pin retainer includes a spring member embedded in an elastomeric material.
A more positive pin retaining arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,486 which issued Apr. 25, 1989 to Mark S. Diekevers et al. This arrangement teaches the use of a pin having a groove and a pin retaining assembly which includes a washer having a groove defined in the surface of the innermost diameter with a split spring ring loosely captured in the groove. When assembled, the split spring ring fits into the groove of the pin and remains therein. In order to remove the pin, either the split spring ring must be sheared or the side of the washer must be fractured. Even though this arrangement is very effective to hold the pin in position, the pin retainer requires the making and machining of the washer which adds significantly to the cost of the pin retainer.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.